Hefty vs. Hero (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Hero made it to the summit of Mount Vesmurfius and stared down to the lava below. This smurf hopes nothing unsmurfy happens when I smurf these pots and phials in there, he thought to himself. So he took a deep breath and threw the sacks into the volcano and saw them melt in the boiling lava. "Phew, nothing happened," Hero said letting out a sigh of relief. "Time to smurf back to the village." When Hero arrived back in the village, he could hear Greedy ringing the dinner bell. "Dinner will be ready soon every Smurf!" Greedy shouted. "This smurf wonders what Greedy has smurfed up for us," Hero said as he made his way to the dining hall. When he approached the dining hall, Hero could see that the other Smurfs had formed a queue, and some had started pushing and shoving. "Stop pushing me!" Handy snapped. "It wasn't me!" Vanity replied. "It was Clumsy." "Don't smurf at me!" Clumsy snapped back. "I was smurfed into Vanity." "I HATE PUSHING!" Grouchy butted in. "No smurf asked you, Grouchy!" Hefty shouted. Grouchy gave Hefty an evil-looking stare as he did not like being shouted at. When they saw Hero passing, they stopped their arguing and got into place in the queue. "Why did you Smurfs stop arguing just as this smurf was walking past?" Hero asked. "We settled our differences like Smurfs and now everything is smurfy," Handy answered. "Right, every Smurf?" All the other Smurfs began agreeing with each other, leaving Hero very confused. Just then Greedy opened the door to the dining hall. "Sorry for the unsmurfy delay, every Smurf," Greedy said. "There was a shortage of chairs, but it is smurfy now." Every Smurf made their way into the dining hall and sat down. Hero was sat between Papa Smurf and Smurfette, with Hefty sitting across the table from him. Hero noticed Hefty was giving him a unusual stare. Why is Hefty staring unsmurfily at me? he thought. "So, Hero," Papa Smurf asked. "What other tasks did you smurf today?" "Well, besides the task you gave this smurf, Papa Smurf, the only other task this smurf smurfed today was helping Smurfette because some boulders smurfed out of nowhere," Hero answered. "What do you mean boulders?" Papa Smurf asked again. "Well, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said butting in. "I was just smurfing to my garden like I normally smurf, and these boulders just smurfed out of nowhere." "I see," Papa Smurf said, sounding puzzled. "What did Hero smurf next, Smurfette?" "He then smurfed up the boulders with only one arm," Smurfette said. "Impressive," Papa Smurf responded, with a surprised look on his face. As Hefty overheard the whole conversation, his anger began to build, his fists were clenched, and he knew he had to sort this out once and for all. Soon Greedy appeared with a pot and he placed it on the table. "So, Greedy, what have you smurfed up for us?" Papa Smurf asked politely. "Well, Papa Smurf, for starters I have smurfed up Sarsaparilla soup. For the main course I've smurfed up vegetable stew, and for dessert I have smurfed up Smurfberry Cake," Greedy replied. "How smurfy," Smurfette said. "Those are my favorites." "They are also this smurf's favorite as well, Smurfette," Hero added. Greedy poured the soup into the bowls and he handed one to each Smurf. "Eat up, every Smurf!" Greedy said cheerfully. At the end of dinner, it was time for the washing up. Greedy was busy piling up the bowls and plates. Hero noticed that he was struggling to control them. "Let this smurf assist you, Greedy. You look like you could smurf a hand," Hero said politely. "That would be smurfy, Hero, thank you," Greedy said. So Hero took half of the dishes Greedy had, and as he continued to gather the remaining dishes, the other Smurfs looked on in amazement as the tower of dishes Hero was holding got bigger and bigger and that he could also easily control it. This made Hefty's anger increase even more, which made him look like he was about to explode with rage. "Here are the remaining dishes, Greedy," Hero said. "That's smurfy, Hero, thank you," Greedy replied. Soon all the Smurfs began to leave the dining hall and noticed it was starting to get dark. "It's time for this smurf's last observation of the day," Hero said, so he took to the air and flew off. Back at the dining hall, Hefty was sulking in his chair. He could overhear two Smurfs talking about Hero and how he is the strongest Smurf to have ever lived. This made Hefty shout as loud as a Banshee, "I'M SICK OF EVERY SMURF SAYING HERO IS STRONGER THAN ME! TOMORROW I'LL PROVE TO ALL YOU SMURFS THAT HE IS NOT!" Hefty shouted. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Hefty vs. Hero chapters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles